Why not?
by Rumiko No Haru
Summary: —¿Sabes algo Sasuke? —¿Qué? —Me gustan los emos. —Yo no soy emo. —...Lo se./ UA


_Naruto©MasashiKishimoto2002_

Polos opuestos...Se atraen.

By.

**Rumiko No Haru.**

Se mantuvo tranquila en su asiento escuchando las parejas del trabajo en equipo para califar el ultimo parcial. Para ella, eso algo muy difícil ya que siempre hacía sola sus trabajos, su cerebro podía trabajar el quivalente a tres personas. Pero el profesor le había dado un ultimatum, quería que conviviera con sus compañeros así que si no lo hacía con alguien, su trabajo no contaría.

Estaba molesta y esperaba que por lo menos el profesor la haya puesto con alguien con un intelecto parecido al de ella, sólo había dos personas que ella consideraba inteligentes de su salón: Gaara No Sabaku y Sasuke Uchiha, nunca había hablado con ellos. Eran más antisociales que nada, y no es que ella tuviera muchos amigos pero por lo menos no se la pasaba alejada de todos. Le iba a pedir al profesor que la pudiera con la cerda, osea Ino su mejor amiga, pero ella se había saltado la clase y no tuvo más remedio de aceptar que el profesor eligiera a su compañero.

—Sakura Haruno—la menciono Kakashi.

—¿Sí?

—Te toca con Sasuke Uchiha—volteó a mirarlo, él sólo bufo y volvió su vista al reproductor de música que tenía en sus manos.

¡Dios! ¿por qué el? sintió como le sudaban las palmas de las manos.

Tomó una pluma de su escritorio y comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno. Odiaba sentirse así, después de todo era un secreto que siempre había sentido una inconfundible atracción hacía el Uchiha.

Bufó...¿Por qué a ella?

•

•

•

Tomó un trozo de manza que su madre le había picado en la mañana, lo metió a su boca y saboreo el sabor. Por alguna razón sus amigas la obligarona comer con el Uchiha, para interactuar.

Como buena compañera fue a la banca donde él se sentaba y trato de sacarle platica sin exito alguno.

Según las malas lenguas él era malvado o tenía contactos con seres del más allá, una de esas cosas raras. ella nunca había tomado muy en cuenta eso, pero sí Sasuke lo era se sentía desepcionada. Siempre había notado la vestime oscura que el chico portaba y el hecho de que nunca hablaba con alguien. Ella siempre lo atribuyo a la timidez, pero al parecer no.

Sakura tenía entendido que aquellos chicos era unos rebeldes, se drogaban y alababan al diablo. Para ella, que era reponsable y sana le aterraba el sólo hecho de hacer las cosas que el hacía. Sus padres siempre la había acostumbrado a ser una persona de bien.

Miró al chico que estaba enfrente suyo comiendo un sandwich y se encontraba totalemente serio.

—"Por Dios que sexy es"—pensó la chica de pelo rosa.

Le atraía demasiado y tenía pensamiento insanos sobre él. Había leído varias novelas romanticas, como "Romeo y Julieta" creía que Sasuke se vería muy bien como principe.

Le encantaba su pelo, su piel, sus ojos y la forma en que caminaba.

Él había destronado totalmente a su principe de cabello caoba y ojos azules. Su cabello azabache y sus ojos oscuros la cautivaban más que nada en el mundo. Sus amigas siempre platicaban sobre sus novios, ella no tenía y nunca había tenido. La escuela siempre había sido lo más importante.

Sus miradas chocaron y él por fin hablo.

—¿En tú casa o en la mía?—ella se quedo aturdida por pregunta.

—¿Disculpa?

El la miro con un gesto irritante y volvió a hablar—¿Qué si en tu casa o en la mía? lo del trabajo.

—¡Oh claro! a mi me da igual, sólo que sea hoy. Es mi único día libre—él le sostuvo la mira durante un rato, provocandolé un sonrojo.

—En mi casa, te espero en la salida—exclamó el moreno y se levanto de su asiento sin dejarla a hablar.

Sakura sonrió y controlo su mal caracter, sí no fuera tan lindo hubiera agarrado su plato y se lo hubiera tirado en la cabeza.

—Bastardo.

•

•

•

Sasuke miro disimuladamente a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, era Sakura Haruno, la molesta Haruno como el solía decirle en sus pensamientos. Era la chica más inteligente del colegio, ella sí era una "matadita" algo totalmente opuesto a él. Sakura siempre vestía con colores rosas y pasteles, él en cambio le gustaban los colores oscuros. No pertenecía a nada , sólo que creía que le quedaban bien.

La chica se encontraba muy callada, algo poco común en ella y se dio de cuenta de que estaba nerviosa.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar?—preguntó Sakura.

—Hmp...No.

Siguierón caminando durantes unos minutos más cuando divisaron su casa, era algo grande y equivalia a tres casas de la zona. Su madre así lo había querido.

Su madre...De seguro se volvería loca con Sakura, siempre decía que quería que conociera a una chica y tuviera un noviazgo, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ver chicas por parte de Itachi. Ahora quería también por parte de suyas y por alguna razón ya estaba sospechando que su madre creía que era Homosexual.

Haber que hacía con Mikoto.

Cuando llegaron la chica no pudo evitar quedarse sorprendida, la "Casa-mansión" era muy hermosa, Sasuke abrio e hizo un ademan para que pasara primero que él.

Entraron y rápidamente Kaede, la señora de la limpieza los saludo.

—Estaremos arriba haciendo una tarea, para que nadie moleste.

—Claro, señor.

Subieron los escalones y comenzarón a recorrer varios pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación del chico. Sasuke saco una llave y abrio la puerta, pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

—¡Sasukito!

"Mierda" pensó el chico al ver a su madre con estrellitas con el rostro.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tendrias visitas? eres un niño muy malo, hubiera preparado unos pastelillos o algún aperitivo—quiso reír cuando vió la expresión en el lindo rostro de Sakura como si su madre fuera un ovni.

—Sólo haremos tarea—aclaró él, pero Mikoto no le hizo.

—Pero que linda chica ¿cómo te llamas?

—Sakura Haruno.

—Pero que lindo nombre, yo me llamo Mikoto Uchiha y soy la madre de Sasukito...Espero que se lleven muy bien, tal vez hasta se hagan novios—les guiño un ojo.—Son tan lindos juntos.

—Mamá...

—Ya. ¿Por qué no cuando terminas la tarea te quedas a cenar?

—No lo se, yo...—Sasuke pensó que Sakura se sentía incomoda así que se apresuro a contestar.

—Deja que llamé a sus padres, tenemos mucha tarea, así que Mamá...

—Está bien, está bien. Le diré a Kaede que les traiga algo.

Mikoto desapareció y los dos entraron al cuarto. Su habitación se encontraba bastante limpia y ordenada. Nunca le había gustado ser desordenado. Tenía una pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación, así que se sentaron en el piso y comenzarón a sacar las cosas para empezar a estudiar.

—Kakashi pidió una investigación sobre las adicciones y ¿por que las personas lo hacen? he traido algunos libros de la biblioteca sobre el tema, no se si quieras sacar información del Internet o de otra cosa.

—Hmp.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Está bien.

Sakura solto una risa cantarina, saco unos lentes de su mochila y comenzó a leer uno de los grandes libros que había llevado de la biblioteca de la escuela...Era muy guapa viendola bien, muchos chicos no la tomaban en cuenta por que era muy desconfiada, además ella vivía para ser responsable. Así que sabía que nunca había tenido novio...

No pudo evitar mirar por debajo de la mesa, la cual era transperente, las blancas piernas de su acompañante. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes blanco, el cual se acentuaba a su cintura con un liston cafe. Sakura era delgada y casi no tenía pechos. Sabía que eso le afectaba, por la manera en veía a Karin. Una chica que era porrista la cual, parecía más grande de lo que era.

A pesar de que odiaba el rosa, le gustaba como le quedaba a Sakura ese color de cabello, era largo...Siempre le habían gustado las chicas con cabellera larga. Acentuaba su ojos verdes y su sonrisa. Salió de aquellos pensamientos, al darse cuenta de que la Haruno no era para él.

Ella lo miraba siempre raro, dandole a entender que deseguro le daba desconfianza o algo así.

Empezarón a trabajar y sin darse cuenta habían pasado horas desde la llegada de Sakura, los dos se habían acoplado muy bien. Pero al parecer no iban a poder terminar ese mismo día.

—No creo que podamos terminar hoy ¿no puedes venir mañana? se han suspendido las clases para mañana—preguntó él.

—No lo creo, mañana tengo clases de _ballet_.

—¿Y pasado mañana?

—Clases de Frances...

—¿No puedes faltar?

—¡No! nunca he faltado, nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil. Pidió demasiadas cosas...

—No creo que sea algo muy malo sí faltas un día, este trabajo es muy importante—Y lo era, cualquier trabajo que encargaba Kakashi era importante.

Sakura rodo los ojos y se puso pensativa.

—Hoy es miercoles, así que...puedo venir el sabado. El trabajo es para el lunes y así no...

—Tengo planes para el sabado—dijo tajantemente.

—¿Planes? no los puedes cancelar.

—No.

Sakura hizo un mohin, estaba molesta se veía en la forma en que apretaba el lápiz que tenía entre sus manos.

—Entiendo, faltaré a _ballet_. Pero quiero aclarar que no me gusta en lo absoluto tener que faltar por tu culpa

—¿Por mi culpa?

—Sí por tu culpa, mis clases son más importante que tus ritos satanicos.

—¿Ritos satanicos?—Sakura sí que estaba mal, ¿ritos satanicos?

—Sí, he escuchado los rumores Uchiha.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ¿pero qué te pasa? pensé que era una chica lista, pero eres más estúpida de lo que creí.

Sakura se levanto bastante molesta y lo señalo con el dedo.

—Te vistes de negro y haces esas cosas raras...Perteneces a una secta o algo así.

Sasuke sintió la sangre fluir por sus venas, sabía que eso era producto de Yamanaka y sus malditos cotilleos. Se levanto igual que ella y la tomó de los hombros.

—Tú no sabes nada de mi ¿quién te dio el derecho de decirme todas esas cosas? por lo menos no soy como tú, muy lista, pero al mismo tiempo ignorante, te creía más de lo que eres.

—Sueltamé...

—¡No! y te enseñaré todo lo que hace este loco.

Se acerco a ella peligrosamente y le planto un beso, primero se quiso separar de él, pero después empezó a seguirle el juego.

Era algo desconocido para los dos, pero...

Se sentía tan bien.

•

•

•

Después de todo, así tenía que ser ¿no?

Cuando la mamá de Sasuke la había traído, se habia dado cuenta de que lo había juzgado muy mal. Mikoto le había contado cosas de Sasuke, que nunca hubiera imaginado. Que era un chico bastante amable y que era muy serio por que su padre así lo era. Que le gustaban los colores oscuros y que tenía muchos amigos, pero estos iban en otras escuelas.

Se sonrojo al recordar como le había preguntado que le había pasado en el labio, si no tuviera vergüenza le hubiera dicho que su hijo había durado media mordiendole el labio. Se sentía indecente, pero también sentía bien.

Después del apasionado beso, ella había empezado a juntar sus cosas asustadas, pero de un momento a otro Sasuke la había vuelto a besar y de un momento a otro se había sentado en el piso para hacerlo mejor. No hubo otro contaco, sólo labios con labios y mientras lo hacían Sasuke le había apretado la mano fuertemente.

Tomó una almohada y se tapo el rostro para ahogar un grito. ¡Había besado a Sasuke!

Por primera vez, se sentía como una adolescente normal y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Mañana haría un pastel y le llevaría una rebanada como disculpa.

También quería contarselo a alguien, así que inmediatamente tomó su celular y marco el numero de Ino.

—¿Sakura?

—Sasuke Uchiha me beso.

Después de eso tuvo que separar el aparato de su oreja por el grito de su amiga.

•

•

•

Cuando llegó a casa de Sasuke, Mikoto le había dicho que se encontraba bañandose, que lo esperara en la sala. Sakura aprovecho y le pidió de favor que guardara el pequeño pedazo de pastel en el frigorifico, que era un regalo para Sasuke.

Mikoto casi se desmaya de la emoción y comenzó a contarle sus planes a futuro con Sasuke.

Al parecer, ella no tenía que batallas con la suegra.

Se sintió un poco tonta al imaginarse cosas así, tal vez Sasuke ni se sentía atraido por ell, pero...No perdía nada intendolo.

Se sentó con la señora Uchiha en la sala y le platico lo interesante que se le hacía su casa, también que si no fuera por sus padres había dejado el baile desde hace tiempo.

Después Sasuke bajo, la miro seriamente y le dijo que subieran a la habitación. Ella lo siguió y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿que había pasado? él parecía otra persona, tal vez como lo había deducido. El chico no quería nada con ella.

Se sintió tonta, se había puesto su vestido más corto y más bonito, se había peinado y maquillado para verse un poco mejor. Entró al cuarto y se dio cuenta de que seguía igual que el día anterior. Se volvió a poner en el mismo lugar y comenzó a trabajar, no quería ilusionarse.

—Ayer trate de adelantar un poco más después de que te fuíste—dijo Sasuke.

—Eso está bien—contesto suavemente.

Siguió con lo suyo y por alguna razón sintió la incomodante mirada de Sasuke sobre ella.

—¿Sucede algo?—le preguntó ella.

—No nada—contesto el Uchiha, el volvió la vista a su computadora.

—Sasuke...

—Hmp.

—Yo quería disculparme por lo de ayer, después de todo no quería juzgarte de esas manera, yo no soy nadie para hacerlo y eso estuvo mal.

Sasuke le sonrió y pensó que se derritiría como una paleta de limón en un caluroso día de verano. ¿Y sí ella tomaba la delantera ese día? sabía que Sasuke no haría nada, sí ella tomaba el mando y una vez por todas sabía que pasaba entre la atracción entre ellas.

Se acerco un poco, otro poco y un poquito más hasta que estaba sentada alado de él.

—¿Que pa...

Pero ella no lo dejo continuar, simplemente se abalanzó contra él y devoro su labios con devoción.

Él se separo de ella y dijo algo que la hizo sentir dichosa.

—Sí no lo hacías tú, lo haría yo— y continuó besandola de manera tierna.

Después de todo...Los polos opuestos de atraen.

•

•

•

—¿Sabes algo Sasuke?

—¿Qué?

—Me gustan los emos.

—Yo no soy emo.

—...Lo se.

¡What's up!

Quiero decir que esto es un reto, entre mi Unnie "Saku_Uchiha96" y yo xDDD.

Diganme que les pareció y bahh! al final ni yo misma le entendía.

¿Reviews?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


End file.
